Modern day cabs on tractors and other equipment have both heating and air conditioning systems that require the windows on the cabs to be sealed while the air conditioning and heating units are being used. Generally, there is a weather seal provided between the edge of the window and the surrounding frame work of the cab which prevents air leakage. However, in some instances, due to climatic and temperature conditions, it will be desired to open the window a small amount. Also, in some instances, it will be desirable to have the window slightly open so that the operator within the cab can converse with a party or parties on the ground. Consequently, the conventional-type window latch, which provides for either a completely closed or a completely opened window, has been found to be unsatisfactory.
In some instances, it has become necessary to provide different type of linkages or latch structures for holding the window in a desired opened position. However, since cabs are generally crowded with controls and other structure, there may be room restrictions preventing the use of additional structure utilized to hold the window in a partially opened position. Also, there is the additional expense in providing this additional structure.
With the above in mind, it is the primary purpose of the present invention to incorporate in the latch that holds the window in a closed position, additional features which permit the same latch to hold the window in a slightly opened position. More specifically, it is the primary purpose of the present invention to provide a latch plate that is mounted on the window and has notches spaced along its edge. The notches are positioned to receive a latch rod on the post. One notch on the latch plate will lock or latch the window in a completely closed position. The other of the notches will receive the latch rod, but will retain the window in a partially opened position. In either position, the latch rod is held in the respective notches through the characteristics of the latch plate or the shape of the notches in the latch plate. Thus, a single latch plate may be utilized to both retain the window in a closed position as well as to retain it in a slightly opened position.